Moonlight Dancing
by Winds 0f Change
Summary: Please follow the link at the bottom of my profile to the summary. Bone Jangles x OC
1. Chapter 1

_Say hello to me!_

Me (author): Hey ppls, I just want to say right now that I thank all of you who review and read my stories. And sorry that I just keep uploading new stories and neglect my old, I swear that I'll continue them ;

Spork (my evil? Side): Nobody is gonna read this you dork!

Me: TT shaddup! Enjoy this everyone, I want at least one review before I continue to the next chapter BWAHAHA!

* * *

One of my stories that I hope to make long and fruitful for all my readers, and I hope everyone enjoys it :D. I love Corpse Bride, and Bone Jangles was an intriguing character for me.

I thought on why some of the dead didn't decay while others were all bones, and I came up with an idea that they only decayed if they were sad or had regrets in there hearts and missed something terribly from there former life.

Unfortunately and also fortunately I wasn't the only one with that idea. It's unfortunate because I feel like I am taking her idea; it's Fortunate because I wont feel like I'm an idiot coming up with this.

**NOTE: I do not know what Bone Jangles true life-story was, and if it's against Tim Burtons story, I am very sorry, but it didn't give you much of a hint in the show, so this is my idea of the story, I appreciate constructive criticism and reviews, but please no flames, they take up space. XD**

Chapter 1: Flashback—I Have my Regrets

Bone Jangles watched as the last of his flesh rapidly decayed into dust that was blown away by the breeze. Speaking of breezes, he began to ponder on how there was a way for a breeze to blow in the land of the dead, deep below the earth of the living. Shrugging the strange thought away, he tilted his head, the single eyeball resting in its socket rolled to the other side with ease. Things weren't going so well, he decayed rapidly and all that was left of him now was a smooth white skeletal figure, and a single eyeball to prove he once had a body. And even that wasn't much.

Back to that breeze, where in the death was that coming from? Suddenly, he heard a bell sounding; he covered his ears to drown out the ringing.

'_New Arrival.'_ He muttered to himself, seconds later came the screaming voices of the other dead.

"New arrival! NEW ARRIVAL!" Cheering in unison, as they many people rushed to the place where the new arrival would be…well, arriving.

A new arrival was someone who had recently died and was sent to the Land of the Dead, and became a new denizen of the world. For the residents of L.O.D. (usually called that for short) it was always made into a wonderful celebration, the new dead were welcomed with warmth…it always felt good after a droll and sad life above. But even though life…or death was definitely more lively and loving down here, Bone Jangles continued to decay with his pain and unhappiness. He had lost something dear to him when he died, and he didn't want to be happy when he felt like he may never see that thing again. So while the people were welcoming this new arrival with many introductions, he sat in painful solitude. He tipped his hat over his face and leaned back on the bench, trying to 'sleep'.

As the hustle and bustle the new arrival had created died down, Bone Jangles found he was able to relax and even drift off to his own world. He was just feeling completely relaxed when a light hit his eyes as his hat was lifted off of his face. When his vision cleared, he was face-to-face with a young woman, no older than 18, her skin was a pale blue, and her long blue-black hair was wispy and still full of life. Her light red lips curved into a smile as she realized he had come to his senses.

"Hello." She chirped with a grin "What's your name?"

Bone Jangles sat up and looked at the girl, she must be the new arrival that everyone had greeted earlier, her skin was still slightly warm and soft, she had not decayed, her cheeks were still round and soft, yes, she was definitely the new arrival.

Returning to her question, he straightened up in his seat "Call me Bone Jangles."

Her smile radiated "Very nice to meet you, my name is Emily."

He found himself smiling; her happiness was radiating off of her, but wait…why was she so happy when she just died?

"Well…Emily, how did you die?"

Emily looked at him, perplexed "Die? What do you mean I am not dead." But then she looked at him again "…I am talking to a skeleton aren't I." Her smile fell and she looked hurt.

Bone Jangles looked at her fallen face "Well?"

She sniffed and sat down "I didn't want to believe it was true…" her skin started to decay, and her cheeks began to thin. "How…could he."

Bone Jangles didn't want to see someone like her loose a body "Listen, it'll be okay, you can make friends down here."

Forcing herself to wipe away the tears she smiled meekly "Your right…it'll do no good if I'm unhappy." Her smile widened "From now on, you're my friend…so…how did you die."

He went silent and looked foreword "I guess…it's as good a time as any to tell someone."

Telling young Emily his story, she listened intently. Over time, she was the only one he found to understand, when she was gone, he would never tell his story again, that he promised himself.

* * *

Bone Jangles, Emily, Corpse Bride © Tim Burton

_I hope you like it :D sorry it's short, next chapter will be better_


	2. Chapter 2

Me: So, I'm glad I got a comment on the first chapter :D So now I will continue to the next chappy

Spork: You…are a strange one…you know that?

Me: That I am.

* * *

_2 comments plz at least from new peeps_**Chapter 2: Broken Hearts—Mending**

Two years after Emily's departure, Bone Jangles found himself hating Victor; how could he just leave poor Emily? But he still forced himself to push the thoughts away and instead dwelling on his past life; he was relieved that there wasn't much left of his body to decay anyway. But lately, he found that he didn't want to decay yet, it was like something was keeping him alive. He'd been dead for 5 years now, but he had a feeling he needed to stay…well, to stay as whole as he could for now, he didn't want to miss anything. It was like he was waiting for something, as he found himself becoming a more and more frequent part of the welcoming committee to the new arrivals. And if he turned into dust now, he wouldn't find what was coming.

Sitting in front of the yellowed keys of the piano, he played the soft tune Emily used to play; then the cruel words that came from Emily's first love 2 years ago…Lord Barkis.

"Tell me, can a heart still break once it's stopped beating?"

He continued to play the notes on the piano, sighing.

"Yes…it can." He remembered the heartbreak he felt when he first died; it was even more painful than the knife that had caused it to break in the first place. He had left something behind that he had wanted to be with forever.

But by death did he and his treasure part.

* * *

Victor stood at his look out from the balcony of his home, recently the home of Victoria's family. And speaking of her, she watched him from the rocker, holding a small bundle in her arms whom would one day grow up to be a beautiful young daughter.

"Victor…what are you thinking of?"

His gaze reverted to his wife and he smiled.

"It's nothing my dear, I'm sorry, I must have gone off into my own world."

She watched him and smiled sadly "You miss her don't you…"

His smile fell, he sighed and returned his gaze to the square below. It wasn't busy, in fact, it was so deserted it made the town look void of life. Except for a sudden swarm of a small group of people. In between four of the men, a girl was being carried steadily through the back street next to the house. He watched and waited for a glimpse of the girl, he finally caught one and immediately recognized her. Her brown hair, previously pulled back into a slick ponytail made up of long ringlets of hair, now had small pieces falling over her forehead, which shone with sweat, and over her very pale face. Her once bright rosy cheeks were now fading into a pale pink, she had long dark lashes and lips shining with a scarlet paint, he noticed the blood out of the side of her mouth.

"Victoria…do you know if Lady Elizabeth has any…complications?"

She looked at him with confusion "Yes of course Victor, she has a severe heart problem, or so they say, and her blood vessels are not well protected, she bleeds randomly a lot, especially from her throat since she sings, why do you ask?"

Victor watched as the poor girl, Lady Elizabeth's, face began to take on a lifeless pallor blue. He then turned to walk inside.

"No reason."

* * *

Lady Elizabeth found herself hanging between life and death, her body was rapidly failing her and her skin grew cold as stone. Yet…it felt like her spirit would just not leave…or maybe it did, but her conscious mind was still alive. She vaguely felt herself being set down on a bed, she vaguely remembered people running, calling for a doctor. But then, there was nothing. For what seemed like several hours, she heard and felt nothing. Then, her ears began ringing…no, it wasn't her ears, it was a loud bell.

"New Arrival!"

* * *

Bone Jangles continued to play idly while the few others in the bar had conversations around a table, playing card games and other things. He was actually enjoying the more silent days, with few arrivals. It made it much easier to relax and go with the flow.

Speaking of flow, Bone Jangles felt a sudden rush of people as the bell sounded. Everyone was heading to the center of the square and quickly.

"New arrival!"

He sighed, but felt a distinct pull toward the square, yet he didn't want to…in fact, he just ignored it today. He turned around and continued to play.

* * *

Elizabeth looked around her, dozens of people…some with knives in their heads, others cut in half, and many were even completely bone. Could it be? She was dead? It had to be, she felt no more pain, everything seemed easy, and breathing was easy again (that is if she had breath :D). Even in the midst of these strange people, she felt…happy.

She was welcomed with joyful cries and hugs, introductions to so many people she'd never remember.

"And what is your name?" one of them asked

She smiled "My name is Elizabeth."

"Welcome Elizabeth!" A man who was now completely bone except for his fine clothes and his curling mustache, said to her. "Why don't you come to the bar, you look thirsty."

She nodded, she was actually very thirsty, her episode while she was alive caused blood to cake into her throat, making it very painful. He offered her his arm and she took it, and the small parade headed back into the bar.

* * *

"Hear ye hear ye, breaking news tonight, the singing Lady Elizabeth was struck down this eveni'n, doctors unable to revive her!"

Bone Jangles could hear the people, cheering and parading toward the bar. He groaned, wanting some peace and quiet. But where were you going to find that when a new arrival has come. The party marched in, but he didn't pay attention anyway, instead he continued to play the piano.

Every came to get a word with the new arrival, they spoke so much that the arrival didn't even get much of a word in. Bone Jangles was too busy playing the piano to pay much attention. He didn't really want to anyway.

Elizabeth smiled and listened to people talking, she couldn't really say much people were trying to get to know her and find out who she was. Everything about her, and she hardly even had time to answer. Thinking on this, she wished that she had him…her friend…they'd sing of stories together, she wasn't much but he used to be amazing. But then…

She shook her head, trying not to dwell on painful thoughts, everything would turn out all right in the end. She believed it was possible…no, she knew it was possible. Things had been hard, but they would turn out alright in the end.

Her heart was still broken though, unnoticed, a portion of the skin on her hand began to rot away.

* * *

_Uh…yeah, new chapter ASAP ;;_

_All © to there respected owners_


	3. Chapter 3

S'been awhile, and it's about time I updated with new carp! Anyway, nuthin ta say, a lot ta write.

---------------------------------

**Chapter 3: I Remember a Melody**

The crowds died down and Bone Jangles had had to leave because of the headache it was all…_rhetorically_ giving him. He was tiered and upset, it would take a lot to make him happy. Several hours later, he returned to the bar to find it completely empty. He took the opportunity to play.

His fingers started moving, gracing the air with the music. He didn't think, he just played, and it was a song unusual for people to hear him playing.

The melody was sweet and light; it wove tales of happiness and sorrows, drama's and simple pleasures. A harmony joined it, it was quiet and reserved, slightly eerie at times, often went from very high notes to very low notes, smoothly winding itself around the melody and embracing it. In the end, the two parts divided from each other and they left each other completely, leaving a lonely and empty song in its place.

He continued to play this song, quietly at first, and then he seemed to be off in a daydream as he played it with more power and passion, (not necessarily loud), and if you had heard it, you'd have thought it mean something really important to him. Something really…really important.

---------------------------------

Things were silent, and Elizabeth finally found that she was able to walk about freely without being surrounded by thousands of dead souls. She walked fluidly down the street, listening to the sounds of the land of the dead.

Then she heard it, a tune being played from the bar…it sounded so calming…so soothing…

…So familiar.

She moved toward the bar, where the sound grew louder, she picked up the uneven and soft beat; she seemed to dance with the music as she walked. It was almost tuneless in its dancing notes, but it spoke in a way of a lost lifetime of joyful happiness. It began with dancing and two voices that sung together, then there were lights and people were cheering, the eights told of a friendship growing and the sixteenths that were spun delicately with the quarters spoke of a love blooming between the two.

Elizabeth remembered music that told tales such as this from a mere piano piece played by only one person in the world. How could she forget those senseless days of wonder in the country when she learned to sing and dance because that silly little boy taught her? And then they grew and moved on…to bigger and better things.

That boys name was Elias Jameson.

Elizabeth had grown up in a very prominent and well-known family. Her father was a wealthy businessman and they owned a spectacular mansion. She had spent days with a private tutor learning the proper ways to great people, to speak to people; the certain ways to sip your tea, how you should place your napkin and then refold it across your plate, how a young ladies hands were to remain in her lap or clasped in front of her when not in use.

She had spent time learning to play the piano, and being taught to sing her arpeggios. Her father thought it even wise to teach his young daughter to do math and science, to be well educated in all the well parts of life.

Other times she'd be fitted in simple and beautiful dresses, others were more extravagant and lovely for special times. Every morning she was dressed up head to foot by her lovable nanny and then went promptly to breakfast. A young lady was never to be late, and never too early, she arrived when she should and if not she should have a decent reason to her slow arrival.

Yes, Elizabeth had lived the rich and perfect life of a young lady, though her slight rebellion caused her to take trips outside in the courtyard quite often, or to take long walks in the woods on a warm afternoon, or spend a day riding on her horse across the hills, but Elizabeth was well bred, she always kept her dress as clean as she found it and always kept her manners with her.

For a girl who had grown up so prim and proper, the friendship they had shared was most unlikely.

It had been a late summer day, just getting into the fall seasons, for you could tell by the leaves turning their brilliant shades of red and gold, mingling with the green canopy of forest. Elizabeth was sitting on the sloping hill not far from her home with her white dress spread delicately around her. She adjusted her flowered hat to more cover her face and continued reading the large book she held in a graceful posture.

Not far from her near the base of the small hill, and on the other side of the fence I might add, was a young boy. He walked with a cat-like balance on top of the wooden posts as he lead a beautiful black quarter-horse beside him, well, more like it followed him. He spoke to the horse in an animated fashion when he noticed the girl upon the hill, it was this that caused him to stop in his tracks and stare.

He had to admit, he had never seen anything quite like her in the world, and mind you he had seen many wealthy girls, for he often ran errands for them and their families, he was…quite the charmer. Her white and blue dress was quite the sight, it rested about her as if it was made to do just that. It's supposed sleeves ended just above the shoulder, it sloped in the front above her childish breast and remained higher in the back. It was laced with blue ribbon and other such fancies. She wore clean white gloves over her small hands and held quite a right-sized book in them. Her sun-hat was white and wide, it was decorated with colorful and bright flowers, beneath that, was her.

Her skin was a pale peach that looked like porcelain; her deep brown hair was pulled to the side and fell in ringlets over her shoulder. Her lips were painted red and her cheeks flushed a pale pink, her deep brown eyes set off the rest. He stared at her; she was so very contrary to him.

He had a messy head of black hair and dark skin, his overalls were dirty and his white shirt was untidily tucked into them. His eyes were an unattractive hazel unlike her brown ones. But for him, he was real, she looked so…doll like, inhuman. It was actually kind of strange to look at her.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and so he took the opportunity to speak up.

"Good morning."

She started; looking around she noticed the boy on the fence. He couldn't completely read her expression, it was slightly curious yet…revolted. This only caused him to grin; he thought it was amusing when someone was afraid of a little dirt.

After her little start, the girl grew continually curious, she finally stood; straightening out her dress, she made her way toward him down the light slope of a hill. She walked in a strange and graceful pattern and it was almost as if she didn't walk at all, more like she would glide across the grass so her feet would not touch the earth.

"A very good morning indeed." She said in reply, giving him a very modest curtsy as if to say that he should be honored he got that in return. "Is there something that I might do to aid the in this fine day sir?"

She said _'sir'_ with some difficultly, since she was after all calling some, more or less, ragged young boy something so proper and high class. The boy stepped down off the fence to the opposite side away from her since he figured she'd run away if he came near.

"Nah, nothin' that you need to worry yourself over misses. Just walkin' with Lady here and thought I might say hello. You looked lonely up on that hill and I ain't one to pass a stranger without introducing myself and saying hello."

She flinched lightly, "Though I disprove of your form of speech, I do owe a polite introduction." She tucked her book under her arm, "My name is Elizabeth Madeline Smithson, you may call me Miss Elizabeth. And what of yourself? What do you go by?"

The boy leaned on the fence amused, "Me? I'm Elias Jameson, but I go by Elias and many other strange nicknames. Strange to call you by 'miss', you ain't called Lady then?"

Elizabeth looked genuinely shocked, "Heavens no, I am still a young miss, there is no reason for me to be called a Lady at such a child-like age. Far too adulthood for my innocent child demure."

Elias chuckled, "Oh I see, well that's strange. I always have called my pretty mare Lady, for to me, she was always a Lady. You look much like a Lady yourself Miss Elizabeth, I am surprised that you are only so young."

Trying to suppress an embarrassed blush, Elizabeth again adjusted her hat, "How can you say that, where do you learn such ill-mannered behavior? I am not grown enough to be talked to in this fashion."

"Forgive me then Miss Elizabeth but I must ask, is it so bad that I call you a Lady? It isn't like anyone can hear me or know that I called you that."

"It will remain on my guilty conscience."

"Why should it? It wasn't your fault I call you that, so what is the point in being guilty for something you haven't done?"

She was silent, "I…suppose you make a clear point."

Elias chuckled, "Then tomorrow Lady Elizabeth?"

She huffed, "Don't count on it, I don't ever want to see you here again you silly boy."

Of course, they met everyday after that.

The two had become best friend, by the time they were 14, they realized the common similarities they had, for one, they both loved music.

Musicians at heart, Elias began to come everyday with a lute, he'd play as Elizabeth hummed a tuneless song and danced on the hill in her sunlit dresses. Sometimes they'd sing together and others, they'd take long rides over the land. Elias began to dress somewhat more proper, but not so much as his money couldn't buy, and Elizabeth grew this free-spirited attitude.

But then, the day came when Elias had to leave, at 16, he and his new friend whom he had grown sorely fond of were required to exchange a sorrowful goodbye.

When Elias returned, he was full grown, at the young age of 19. He had become fairly successful as a scientist in the Americas when he finally decided to return to England. Searching out his former companion, he discovered from her family she had moved to the city in London and was living out as a schoolteacher.

When he reunited with her by watching one of her classes, he had been startled by the growth his dear Elizabeth had gone through. Her deep brown hair had now a touch of young age golden color, her brown eyes less deep and plain were full of life. It was hard for him to listen to her words because his I Lady /I (that was his nickname for her, she took a certain fondness to his horse at one point and so he began to call Elizabeth "Lady" as well) had grown up so much, so much to the point that she finally fit the persona of Lady.

The children she taught were enthralled with her too, Lady Elizabeth was so kind and thoughtful, and she cared for each child and taught so wonderfully well.

If there was one thing that could be said about the two's reuniting, it is that nothing was quite like it in the world. Elias had snuck into the back until Elizabeth's class was done; she had met him back there and embraced him tightly.

They shared the entire day together and the days henceforth, until Elizabeth's teaching term was up, she then retired from teaching and the two became a very popular…not to mention famous duo in a very short time.

They were musicians.

Playing in different places such as concerts or gatherings, Elias usually played the piano while Elizabeth sang, sometimes he'd sing with her. The two seemed to belong together, the public couldn't agree more. They sang together, their actions and movements were in harmony of one another yet they did it in a strange way of unison.

And they would have been together, for Elias was going to ask her to marry him nearly four years into their career.

That is…he was going to ask her.

---------------------------------

_Characters © them peoples blah blah blah_

_I really don't care if Bone Jangles had another name, Elias is his name in this story and that's final!_


End file.
